totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
BvW: Odcinek 11
WD40 Presents: Blood vs Water Odcinek 11 „Yuki no tatakai i trochę rozpaczy” Autor: Yanke$ Świeży budynek bez ryzyka chorób sprzyjał jeszcze większemu rozrostowi studia. Niedawno ogłoszono przetarg na najnowsze produkcje. Na konferencji prasowej Yanke$ wspólnie z DreamKillerem potwierdzili oficjalne powstanie Blood vs Water II. U Wojcia trwały coraz to gorętsze przygotowania do premiery The Xmas. Dziewczyny natomiast były pochłonięte swoimi zajęciami. Kitu projektowała kolejne fantastyczne obrazki. Z pokoju Zusii dochodziły dźwięki grania na pianinie. Katie w swoim pokoju stała przed dwoma ekranami „Ladonia” pisało na jednym, natomiast na drugim „Anime”. Po lekkim zawahaniu rzuciła do siebie „a może jeszcze jedno” i wybrała opcje „chińskich bajek”. W grze była już tylko szóstka. Pogoda zawodników jednak nie rozpieszczała, gdyż wczorajszej nocy...spadł śnieg. Producenci byli na tyle łaskawi, że zrzucili zawodnikom zimowe ubrania, nie chcieli mieć pozwów w wypadku „przypadkowych” i „niewiadomych odmrożeń”. Przy tak małej ilości graczy, dopiero zaczynano czuć atmosferę rosnącego napięcia, każdy po cichu liczył już na wygraną. Sytuacja dwójki osób była chyba najgorsza. Mowa oczywiście o duecie z przyczepy. Jurgita i Drake wydawali się pozostawieni sobie. Rudowłosa była chętna do zabijania osób, ale nie można było jej odebrać zmysłu strategicznego. Podobno im bardziej sytuacja zagrażająca życiu, tudzież zostaniu w programie, Jurgita kombinuje mocniej by się móc obronić. Uwielbiała się znęcać nad swoją „ofiarą”. Poza byciem żywą maskotką, Drake był przepustką dla dziewczyny do dalszego udziału. Ostatniej nocy dała mu się wyspać i zostawiła go samego w łóżku, śpiąc na miejscu Angeliki. Chłopak mógł w końcu odetchnąć, cieszył się błogą chwilą spokoju. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się, co rudowłosa knuje. Bać się dziewczyny bał, ale również intrygowało go jej podejście. Inne ofiary dawno były poza programem, on natomiast wciąż „bezpiecznie” tkwił w grze. Słodziutka miała swój plan na grę, jak wstali i zjedli śniadanie, odbyli rozmowę. Ustalili na niej, że Drake z „własnej woli” pójdzie do Agathy i spróbuje z nią porozmawiać sam na sam, by zyskać przychylność dziewczyny podczas kolejnej ceremonii. Rudowłosa miała wziąć w obroty jednego z chłopaków, którego już dawno sobie upatrzyła. Chłopacy po zniszczeniu kwatery zostali zaproszeni przez Agathę i Lukasa do swojego „domu”. Nieoczekiwany śnieg oraz problemy z pożywieniem spowodowały, że wojskowy wraz z piłkarzem, bez namysłu się zgodzili. Byli wdzięczni tej dwójce za pomoc, bo nie wiedzieli, jakby sobie poradzili. Obóz był mały, przygotowany maks na trzy osoby. Detektyw od razu zachęcił Piersa oraz Juana do pracy. Ruszyli w głąb lasu, by rozejrzeć się za możliwością znalezienia jakiegoś drewna, które służyłoby za możliwość delikatnej rozbudowy szkieletu szałasu. Agatha wykorzystywała wolną chwilę, by w spokoju rozejrzeć się za laleczką „Jurgity”. Nie podobało jej się zaginięcie jej „narzędzia”. Przypuszczała, że musiała ją gdzieś po prostu upuścić. Przecież bardzo wiele podróżowała po wyspie i czasami upadały jej jakieś rzeczy, sęk w tym, że zawsze potrafiła w odpowiednim momencie zauważyć brak. Ku zaskoczeniu białowłosej w obozie pojawił się Drake. Pobiegła w jego stronę i przytuliła chłopaka. Natychmiastowo jednak się od niego „odkleiła”. Była zakłopotana, jak z resztą i sam chłopak. Sytuacja niezbyt pozwalała mu na rozmawianie o „osobistych kwestiach”. W krzakach było słychać jakiś szelest. Agatha wkurzyła się, że nawet teraz nie może mieć chwili prywatnej dla siebie. Poszła już w jego kierunku i chciała sprawić przykrość osobie w krzakach, gdy będąc blisko ich, wybiegł z nich jeleń. Lukas z Piersem zostawili na chwilę Juana, który zapatrzył się na dwa drzewa. Były obok siebie i jakby swoimi gałęziami trzymali się siebie. Przypominało mu to jego wymarzony obrazek, gdzie wraz z bratem wracają z boiska. Detektyw i wojskowy od wymiany drużyn byli w dobrej komitywie. Często rozmawiali poza wyzwaniami. Szybka nić porozumienia i podobne cele połączyły chłopaków. Lukas swoją strategią prowadził grę, natomiast Piers uzupełniał go o swoją siłę i zaradność w niewykonalnych rzeczach dla drugiego. Wojskowy idealnie odnalazł się z byłymi graczami „Blood”. Juan i Lukas utworzyli z nimi odpowiedni zestaw do niszczenia zawodników. W obwodzie była jeszcze Agatha, ale nikt nie brał jej za poważnego sojusznika. Lukas wraz z Piersem ustalili, że pozbędą się kogoś z dwójki Jurgita, a Drake. Rudowłosa była solidnym przeciwnikiem w wyzwaniach fizycznych i wielu zawodników miało wątpliwości do jej zachowania. Detektyw jednak bagatelizował sprawę, co może zrobić 155cmowa istotka? Sam się śmiał na myśl, że Jurgita może być problemem dla innych. Drake był marionetką i odizolowany od pozostałych. Z własnego wyboru czy nie, jego pozycja w grze była przez to bardzo słaba. Juan stał zamyślony spoglądając na drzewo wciąż. „Kiedyś tak będzie!” - pomyślał pewnie. Zza krzaków wyszła Jurgita. Piłkarz niezbyt się tym przejął, przywitał się z nią jak gdyby nigdy nic. Słodziutka rzekła, że muszą porozmawiać o kilku sprawach. Juan podniósł wymownie brew i spojrzał na dziewczynkę. Przystanęła obok niego i wepchnęła w jego rękę kartkę. Na kartce było napisane głosowanie z 7 odcinka. Głosy były trochę zmienione. A w zasadzie tylko głos Blair z Jurgity. Wyszło na to, że: Piers, Lukas, Agatha, Drake, Blair oraz Angelika wyeliminowały jej brata. Piłkarz początkowo zaprzeczał, jednak Jurgitka podparła wszystko dowodem. „Uznawali Ciebie i brata za największe zagrożenie. Lukas czy Piers ładnie mieszają. Naprawdę chcesz im ufać?” ~ spojrzała na niego swoimi szklanymi oczami. „Pomyśl, że mogą Cię teraz trzymać tylko z litości i udawać, że się kumplujecie?”. Juan odrzucał teorie rudowłosej, bo czuł, że intencje chłopaków są prawdziwe. Tłumaczyła mu kilka schematów. Poprosiła go, by przemyślał sytuację i nikomu nic nie mówił, bo powiedziała mu to w zaufaniu. Piłkarz wstrząśnięty sytuacją wciąż twierdził, że nie będzie głosował na detektywa ani wojskowego. Jurgita przewróciła oczami i stwierdziła, że może oddać głos na Agathę, który w zasadzie psuje ich „związek”. Chłopacy wracali z drewnem. Jurgita słysząc ich zniknęła, pozostawiając piłkarza samego. Piers i Lukas zażartowali, że „Juana ładnie pochłonęły marzenia”. On jedynie przytaknął zamyślony. W tym samym czasie Drake wyjawił trochę sytuacji białowłosej. Dowiedziała się od niego, że jeśli naprawdę chce jego szczęścia, to musi pozwolić realizować plan Jurgity, bo jest „wspaniałą dziewczyną”. Agathę ta sytuacja bolała, ale akceptowała taki rozwój sytuacji. Wybiło południe i zgodnie z tradycją zawodnicy zebrali się w byłym obozie „Blood” z którego już nic nie pozostało. Śnieg przykrył stary szałas, a bohaterowie stali w ciepłych kurtkach. Juan wydawał się zamyślony, Jurgita trzymała za rękę Drake'a, który udawał „szczęśliwego”. Lukas wraz z Piersem wymieniali się paroma zdaniami, a Agatha z zazdrością zerkała na zakochańców. Po chwili zjawił się również gospodarz. Yanke$ przyjechał na śnieżnych saniach, mając w jednej ręce kakao, które popijał. Jeden z podstawowych napojów w studiu WD40. Przywitał zawodników i stwierdził, że nikt tak szybko nie spodziewał się tutaj zimy. Producenci, jak i obozowicze zostali zaskoczeni. Z tego względu dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie pełną improwizacją. Zadanie dzisiejsze było dla nich dość proste. Mieli stworzyć swojego bałwana. Potem jak już wszyscy przygotują „swoje bałwaniaste karykatury”, zawodnicy na przemian będą rzucali śnieżkami w bałwany przeciwników. Śnieżny twór, który wytrwa jako ostatni, zapewni nietykalność. A i taki mały smaczek. Jeśli bałwan upadnie, zawodnik odpada również z rzucania. Wyzwanie się rozpoczęło i każdy wziął się za tworzenie swojej podobizny. Zdecydowanie najłatwiej miała Jurgita, która dzięki małemu wzrostowi mogła spokojnie zadbać o to, by jej bałwan nie wybijał się ponad resztę. Wysokość Drake’a również pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, jednakże w tym wyzwaniu był to jakiś tam atut, który chłopak miał wreszcie w ręce. Najgorzej natomiast wyglądała sytuacja dla Piersa oraz Juana, którzy górowali nad resztą. Praca szła do przodu, modelowanie postaci również. Agatha przygotowywała swój śnieżny pomnik, gdy przyglądała się jej rudowłosa. Uśmiechnęła się wesoło i podeszła do niej bliżej. Wykręciła delikatnie głowę w bok i się jej przyglądała. Włożyła palec do buzi i podreptała pilnować bałwaniastej Jurgity. Piers i Lukas dobrze się bawili. Jeden w drugiego rzucił śnieżką i zaczęli bić się w śniegu. Widok „rozbawionego” Piersa, dla dziewczyn był nieco szokujący. Juan sprawiał wciąż wrażenie zamyślonego, nie chciał się bawić. W końcu wszystkie podobizny były gotowe. Zawodnicy przystanęli i czekali na gospodarza, który zamiast śnieżek przyniósł tomahawki. Skąd u licha tomahawki w Japonii. Yanke$ wzruszył ramionami, że kręcili inną produkcje i po prostu zostały. Każda podobizna miała po „3 życia”. Jedno trafienie to jedno życie. Pierwsze miejsce w losowaniu przypadło Drake'owi. Podszedł przed podobiznę Jurgity. Przełknął głośno ślinę i rzucił jednak w śnieżnego „Piersa”. Kolejna była Agatha, która wraz z chłopakiem zdecydowała się uderzyć w wojskowego. Piers wzruszył ramionami i zadał cios Drake'owi. Jurgita słodko się zaśmiała i dokonała „egzekucji” na Nivansie. Zostaje ich tylko 5 w grze. Piąty w kolejce był Juan, który wymierzył cios w Agathe. Lukas poparł rzut i zagrożona była białowłosa. Drake chcąc ratować dziewczynę wymierzył w Juana. Następne w kolejce dziewczyny dokonały egzekucji piłkarza. Lukas spoglądał na nich zaskoczony i musiał kogoś wybrać. Cios w Drake'a. Drake oddał detektywowi, Agatha się wyłamała i zadała cios rudowłosej. Jurgita nie musiała długo czekać by się na niej zemścić. Pozostała tylko trójka. Lukas rzucił w Jurgitę. Drake bojąc się o swoje bezpieczeństwo oczywiście uderzył w detektywa, a słodziutka dokonała „kolejnej egzekucji”. Drake miał jedno życie, przy dwóch Jurgity… było jasne, że nietykalność wygra dzisiaj słodycz. Przed ceremonią zawodnicy znów nie dostali czasu. Gospodarzowi odpowiadała sytuacja wśród graczy, którzy byli totalnie skołowani. Wszyscy poszli zagłosować. Na ceremonii bezpieczna była Jurgita, mając ponownie nietykalność. Bez głosów pozostali Lukas oraz Piers. Jeden głos uzyskała tylko Agatha. Drake i Juan Alberto spojrzeli po sobie. Detektyw i wojskowy byli pewni eliminacji. Ku zaskoczeniu ich i samego piłkarza, z programem pożegnał się Juan Alberto. Został wrobiony przez rudowłosą, fałszywym głosowaniem z 7 odcinka i jej uwierzył. Załamany usiadł i strzelił facepalma. Z wyrzutem spojrzał w stronę rudowłosej, która odchodziła z Drakiem. Zawodnicy mieli mindfucka. Następny Kategoria:Odcinki BvW